Perovskite is a mineral with a general formula of ABX3 where A is a larger 2+ metal cation, B is a smaller 4+ metal cation, and X is an anion. Perovskite has unique light absorbing properties, as well as unique optical and electronic properties. Some of the unique properties of perovskite include superconductivity, magnetoresistance, and ferroelectricity. In addition, many different elements can be combined together to form perovskite structures. As a result, is used in a variety of applications including photovoltaics, lasers, light-emitting diodes, and photoelectrolysis